Sweet Love
by DreamerOfWorldss
Summary: a collection of drabbles. mostly SxS maybe some ExT. mushy stuff. please read! rated T for future chapters.


**So, I had this idea for quite some time. I wanted to write a one-shot, but then decided a drabble will suit better. I'm gonna write a collection of drabbles, some of them connected and some not. **

**I might also write some TxE drabbles, if you tell me you want.**

**Now, most of them are gonna be very fluffy and mushy- you've been warned==]]**

**This story is, in fact, based on a real experience (unfortunately, not my own. My friend and I talked about first kisses some days ago and she told me hers was with her first BF on 8th grade on the cheek) I thought her story was **_**sssooo**_** cute and innocent and I just **_**had **_**to make it into a short story (and so this drabble was born!XD)**

**Hope you enjoy!^_^**

* * *

**Drabble one- Innocent Kiss**

Sakura and Syaoran sat side by side under a beautiful sakura tree- their regular meeting place- leaning back against it. Syaoran was silent for the past few minutes, fidgeting nervously.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look a bit unsettled…"

Syaoran blushed at her worried face as she stared at his. Then a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, really," he promised her. "Actually, I just… wanted to try something…"

Sakura blinked before smiling brightly. "Sure! What did you want to do? We can go do it now!" she said cheerfully, glad it wasn't anything serious.

Her thirteen-years-old boyfriend blushed deep red. "I- eh-" he stuttered. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart down. Then he bent slightly toward her, closing his eyes.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Syaoran's lips brushed her cheek in a butterfly kiss, and as he drew away, it was her turn to blush madly.

"S-Syaoran…"

"I really love you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered, still a bit flushed. Sakura couldn't help but think how handsome he looked right then and there- even more than usual.

Sakura's face lit up with one of her beautiful smiles- the smiles she saved only for him. Then she jumped and hugged him suddenly.

"Wha- sakura-!" Syaoran called as they both fell to the side, Sakura on top of him. She bit her lips, looking down at him.

For a moment they just took in the other's face, as if memorizing their loved one's features. That is, until an exited squeal disturbed them.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo's familiar voice called, making the two of them to jump to their feet. They didn't even notice they were hugging until her voice brought them back down to earth.

Tomoyo was recording them on her new video camera, and an amused Eriol stood by her side.

"Told you they were just so into each other they didn't realized it was already time for the movie we planned on watching," Eriol grinned at them.

"Oh well, as long as I get to film kawaii Sakura, it doesn't matter!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called, shooting a helpless smile toward Syaoran who stood beside her. He just smiled back and took her hand in his.

"Come on, it's getting late anyway. We can all just skip the movie and go out for some ice-cream. My treat."

They all nodded their agreement and made their way toward a near-by ice-cream stall.

Sakura watched her friends' back. The two of them chatted animatedly. She pulled Syaoran's hand to her, causing him to look down at her, and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. His eyes widened and his heart was racing once again; he felt so content and happy.

A giggle from ahead of them sent them both into another fit of blushes when they realized the moment wasn't as private as they thought. They continued on their way, and while waiting in the line to get their ice-cream, Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear: "I love you too."

* * *

**Please **REVIEW **and tell me what you thought on this! Also, if there is anything in particular you would like me to write- I'm open to suggestions!**

**by the way, sorry for writing the word "drabble" wrong- I saw somewhere that someone wrote it like that and thought that's the right way...XXDD**

**Love you all!**

****Evermore****


End file.
